vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Vorhalas
Count Vorhalas (vohr-HAA-las) was a Barrayaran Vor and District Count. He was considered the backbone of the Conservative Party, being known for his immense personal integrity. Once he was a friend and ally of Aral Vorkosigan, but became Aral's most implacable opponent. Background Count Vorhalas was older than Aral, though likely younger than Piotr Vorkosigan and Ezar Vorbarra. He (or his father, as Ezar only mentioned the title of Count Vorhalas) was present at the dismemberment of Mad Emperor Yuri at the end of Yuri's War. Count Vorhalas had at least one younger brother, Rulf Vorhalas, who rose to the rank of Admiral. He was married, with two sons, Evon and Carl, and an unnamed daughter. Events During the Books Count Vorhalas was introduced as an ally and personal friend of Aral in his new position as Regent of Barrayar. This friendship was quickly put to the test, as the Count's son Carl killed a man in a drunken argument that was qualified as a duel. This was a death-penalty offence, though the Count begged a favor from Aral to at least reduce the charge to simple murder, if not outright quash the allegation. Aral refused, and Carl was beheaded. Aral attended the execution, which was botched; this later led to the death of Evon Vorhalas. Evon attacked Vorkosigan House with soltoxin gas as vengeance for his brother's death (and with some prompting from the treasonous Vidal Vordarian), injuring Aral and Cordelia's son in the womb. Evon fought for Vidal in the Pretendership, and refused a pardon by Aral, ending up being killed by his own troops. It is unknown what Count Vorhalas was doing during the Pretendership, but the odds are good that he served under the banner of the Lord Regent Aral Vorkosigan. After the events of Barrayar, Count Vorhalas became a leader of the Conservative Party, opposing Regent Vorkosigan and his Centrist Coalition. Following Miles' trial for treason in the Council of Counts, Count Vorhalas was called as one of the witnesses for Miles' testimony, a move which startled Miles as he considered Vorhalas: Vorhalas was tempted to place treason charges against Miles for violation of Vorloupulous's Law (a charge that Miles is technically guilty of): Though Count Vorhalas wished to lay the charges of Vorloupulous' Law against Miles, Miles, Aral and Gregor managed to persuade him not to. Vorhalas later voted an abstention in Miles' acquittal, the only one of the Counts to do so, and Miles' father acknowledged his backbone. Later, Vorhalas was considered a candidate to replace Aral as Prime Minister following his heart attack. Vorhalas was still considered a party leader as of A Civil Campaign (though not the official leader of the Conservative Party, that having passed to Count Boriz Vormoncrief following the implication of Count Vortrifrani in a treasonous plot) in opposition to the Progressive Party. He expressed personal sympathy for René Vorbretten upon the discovery of his Cetagandan heritage, but as René was a member of the Progressives, it was unlikely that he would vote for his confirmation. Dono Vorrutyer, following his sex change, also seemed unlikely to receive the vote of Count Vorhalas, until a series of drastic circumstances occurred. Dono's cousin Richars Vorrutyer, his main competitor for the seat, hired thugs to forcibly alter Dono's sex, thus rendering him ineligible for succession. This plot was foiled by Ivan Vorpatril and Olivia Koudelka, who brought these events to the attention of Count Vorhalas. This, along with evidence provided by Byerly Vorrutyer, was enough to convince the Count along with several other Conservatives and other prominent Counts to vote for Dono's confirmation and inclusion. References *''Barrayar'' *''The Warrior's Apprentice'' chapter 21 *''Mirror Dance'' chapter 20 *''A Civil Campaign'' chapter 14,17-19 Category:District Counts Category:Vorhalas family